Father and Son
by Shattered.Ruby
Summary: Love has no boundaries for love is sick causing you to do irrational things. A story in Soichiro’s point of view focusing on the night he raped his son and killed himself.
1. Father and Son

**Pairing: L/Light**

**Summary: ****Love has no boundaries for love is sick causing you to do irrational things. A story in Soichiro's point of view focusing on the night he raped his son and killed himself.**

**Father and Son**

_I watch him daily not as I normally should but I have to. If I don't he'll be corrupted by the evil's of this world his sweet innocence will be tainted! I am the only one who can take care of him I am the only one who won't take advantage of him .My sweet only son you have grown into a very fine young man. You'll be leaving me and your mother's wing soon but if only I could touch you. I could hold you as I told you I love you. Not as a father but as something more…_

________________________________________________________________________

I peered through the crack in my son's room and grimaced. It was always the same. The red headed idiot smoking, no matter how many times I tell him not to in my house! The blonde munching on a bar of chocolate and blaring that pulsing inappropriate music. My eyebrows narrowed and my face heated up red with fury. Out of all of his friends I hated that one the most! The dark haired one they called L! He was a pervert just waiting to corrupt my sweet light!

"I finished my homework before you L!" My son said triumphantly as he smirked at the bastard and closed his book.

"No you finished the exact same time as me!" The bastard said offhandedly as he stretched while smirking. Light's beautiful amber eyes stared at the evil boy before him as they trailed up and down slowly. I refuse to lose to that punk! I gripped my tray of snacks and seethed. Must control myself.

"Mel change the play list!" Another puff of cigarette smoke littered the room.

"What is this?" The bastard said as he picked up one of Light's books and flipped through the pages.

"Put that back!" He found something and smirked, his perverted mouth growing wider.

"You sketch me?" Light lent dangerously close to that corruptor and tried to snatch it away! Move away from him I wanted to yell but that'll only get me back to another lecture about minding my own business. Damn punk how can I compete with that! I know if he goes too far I'll come in with the snacks!

The demon parted his legs causing my sweet innocent Light to fall on top of him. His face turned red and he didn't move. The demon sat up causing my son to fall into his lap and placed his hands on my, _my_ light's lower back. I watched as Light's soft pink lips leaned in for the kill. Not under my watch!

"Snacks boys!" I said seething even more than before. As I assumed he scrambled off of his lap quickly.

"Dad Potato chips, Pizza bites and pop? I told you to get something sweet because L doesn't like salty things!" Oh I know that's why I didn't!  
"Must've forgotten!" I said while pretending to sound sheepish.

He pushed me out of the room and closed the door.

"Goodbye Matt!"

"Goodbye Light see ya tomorrow!" See ya tomorrow means those kids are coming back, damn can they not stay away from me and Light!

"Goodbye Mello!"

"Bye Light!" Okay now all that's left is the bastard !

"Goodb-" He was cut off as that demon hugged him backwards and pulled him up a few stairs. Light giggled and pecked him on the lips. I glanced towards Sachiko she was ironing Light's uniform for tomorrow. I couldn't do much. A sloppier kiss was shared and he pressed himself closer to the demon and whispered something in his ear. He's advancing quickly I cannot lose to that evil pervert! The demon whispered back and my sweet Light left his evil clutches.

"Light time to tell your friend goodbye!" I tried to sound like I wasn't angry but of course I failed.

"Mom can L spend the night? It's Friday tomorrow and his dad can pick up his stuff and bring it over." Sachiko stopped with her ministrations and looked at the two. Please say I married a woman who can see that bastard for the corrupting demon he truly is!

"Sure it's okay with me!" Damn you woman!

"Absolutely not goodbye L!" Hell no!

"Why not!?"

"Because...just NO! and that is final!" His amber eyes were watering and the bastard held him close.

"Soichiro!" God damn it woman don't interfere! I ignored her completely and opened the door while saluting.

"Dad you just don't want me to hang out with a anybody besides mom, you and Sayu!" He ran up the stairs and the corrupter was about to follow him until I gestured strongly towards the door. He left quickly out of the door and I slammed it shut satisfied by the click of the lock. Why should he get to touch my light like that? What gives him the right to do those things!? What is the difference between him and me!? Enraged I went up to Light's room to comfort him.

________________________________________________________________________

Oh mother! Light was curled up in a ball in that thin black t-shirt he always wore after school and thin cotton pajama bottoms. The shirt rode up a little revealing those sinful hips and killer stomach. Soichiro focus! I sat down on the foot of Light's bed and spoke.

"Hey you alright?"

"Why do you hate L so much!" He said with a sniffle.

"Because he's a perverted weirdo with no moral values and bad nutrition!" Might as well tell him the truth.

"But he's also smart, and funny and a little witty and…" He blushed then turned away from me and spoke more to himself.

"So hot..." I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my disdain. Light shifted and the shirt rode up higher. Control yourself don't do anything stupid!

"Will you let him spend the night tomorrow?" He blinked his thick lashes and stared up at me a devious glint in his eyes. He's already began to taint my beauty! I cannot allow this I can already see the future. He'll turn rebellious and disrespectful and god knows what he'll do to my sweet's beautiful body!

"NO!" I was speaking more to myself then to Light I can't let myself lose not to that freak. I've been with Light since the beginning why shouldn't I be able to touch him!? Why shouldn't I be able to love him!? It's so unfair! Before I could think or stop myself I was already on top of him.

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU-" I slammed my hand over his mouth and leaned into him. He struggled wildly against me but I just held him down tighter. I felt warm liquid spilling over my hand he was crying my angle was crying.

"Don't cry!" I cooed softly as I ran my hand up his shirt and massaged the hard yet soft flesh .I've waited seventeen years and this is so worth it! He screamed into my palm as I petted him right below his belly button. I ignored his panicked cries and eased off his shirt. I trailed my mouth and tongue up and down his chest and sucked on his pert buds.

I grew bored of that and began working off his pants. His muffled screams heightened and I kissed his tears away. But to no avail they kept coming. Couldn't he see that I loved him that was why I wanted to do these things to him!? Couldn't he see that!?

I pulled down his pants and briefs effortlessly and stared at my son's sex. It was limp but that would change soon. With my knees still holding him down and one hand still covering his mouth I undid my pants and pulled out my erected length. His eyes widened and his screams became more frantic.

"Shhh! Light baby don't you cry daddy's gonna make you feel good tonight!" Light always loved when I sang to him when he was a baby it would calm him down. I removed my hand from his mouth and just as he was about to scream I punched him in the stomach and knocked the breath out of him. If he was not going to cooperate he will be punished!

" Good little boys listen to their fathers." I positioned my penis at his mouth and he clamped his lips shut. I yanked on his hair and he still closed his mouth in defiance. I pinched his nose for a moment he would need air. His mouth opened quickly and I shoved myself into that sweet hot wet cavern. He choked and I slapped him in the face! I dare you to think about L now you only think about me! I slid harshly in and out of his mouth he bit down harshly and I cried out in pain.

"MO-" I slapped my hand over his mouth again glared. I was going to prepare but now he doesn't deserve it! I shoved into him dry and nearly fainted from the pleasure. So tight!

He screamed so hard his voice went hoarse. His eyes nearly crossed and he panted in short quick breaths trying to wriggle off of my cock. I slammed into him ruthlessly he began to bleed making the passage easier more slick. Light moaned in pain then passed out before my eyes. I continued to fuck him until I came heavily inside of him. I pulled out of him, fixed my clothing and tucked him under his blankets kissing his forehead softly.

I walked into the hall and Sachiko eyes me curiously.

"He fell asleep."

I woke up to pain something had made contact with my head that split through me like a hammer to a nail.

"What the hell!?"

"You touched my son! You fucking raped my son!" Sachiko swung the bat at me again and cracked me in the ribs.

"Sachiko wait!" I was too late she'd already swung and hit me in the face again.

"Where is Light!?" It was the first thing that came to mind.

"You will never know!"

"He's with that L kid huh!" I dashed forward avoided my wife's bat and ran down the stairs. She chased after me crazily cracking me in the back a few times. The pain was nothing compared to my fury.

Sure enough there my Light was curled up against that demon in their school uniforms.

"Why aren't you at school!?" I asked lividly as he flinched at the sound of my voice and sobbed into that bastard's shirt.

"How could you do that to your son!?" Sachiko hit me with the bat and I staggered to my knees.

"Why him Light? WHY HIM!" He grasped onto his shirt and he rubbed soothing circles into his back. I was hit again and again. Then everything went into a blur. L's parents coming and picking up him and my Light, my Light. Those dark eyes staring at me with hatred, disgust and pity. And Sachiko my wife sliding a small kitchen knife next to my limp body just in reach. She was seated away from me tears falling slowly. I eyes the knife and my wrist then the knife again. With the last strength in me I picked up the blade and dug three deep cuts into my left wrist. One fore the regret, one fore the pain and another for my son. I let what was, what is and what could have been fade away with the crimson.

________________________________________________________________________

_I watch him daily not as I normally should but I have to. If I don't he'll be corrupted by the evil's of this world his sweet innocence will be tainted! I am the only one who can take care of him I am the only one who won't take advantage of him .My sweet only son you have grown into a very fine young man. You'll be leaving me and your mother's wing soon but if only I could touch you. I could hold you as I told you I love you. Not as a father but as something more…_

**The end.**

**Review and maybe just maybe I'll write the story in Light's POV consider it the story with an after-story behind it.**

'


	2. Son to Father

**Pairing: L/Light**

**Summary: ****Love has no boundaries for love is sick causing you to do irrational things. A story in Soichiro's point of view focusing on the night he raped his son and killed himself.**

**A/N: Chapter in Lights POV! I Love You Guys so much I just couldn't go on without giving you all your awaited Light POV! For the record I cried a little writing this. Lol! PLEASE READ THE STORY NO-HOPER BY:RUIN TAKADA AND REVIEW! Its written by a friend of mine **

**Son to Father:**

_**My dad has always been nothing less of a hero to me. He's assertive and courteous at the same time. He protects me, my mom and Sayu and the whole town while still being humble. That's why I make sure I accomplish nothing short of the best so I can one day be a man as great as he.**_

I clenched my pencil tightly cutting a quick glance at L who was more leisurely going about his work. Come on… Why does this problem have to be so long? I nearly ripped a whole through the paper with the sharpened graphite tip. With the pace I was going at L can't possibly win this time!

"I finished my Homework before you L!" I proclaimed triumphantly as I shoved the paper in his face. Spindly pale fingers playfully batted the sheet away.

"No you finished the exact same time as me." He said offhandedly as he stretched, revealing that sultry smirk that he flashed on occasion. Some call it creepy, I call it sexy. I couldn't control the way my eyes roved slowly over his beautiful form.

"Mel, change the Playlist!" Matt yelled over the loud music. I don't even know how I can think with the music blaring so loudly. I watched as the redhead drew the thin cigarette between pink lips and inhaled slowly releasing the smoke in a lazy stream that quickly clouded then disappeared. I always enjoy watching him smoke. It amazes me, the amount of cigarettes Matt indulges himself with it makes me want to see if one day he'll ever choke on all those cancer sticks he pollutes his body with.

"What is this?" L began to flip through the pages of my doodle pad and my eyes widened a fraction.  
"Put that back!" He was on the one page I would've dreamed him not to be on. He smirked again—he's been doing that quite a bit today—as I leaned and tried to snatch the accursed pad away from him.

"You sketch me?" I lent even closer, _desperately _trying to keep my balance as I tried to obtain my sacred doodle pad from his spindly clutches. Then I guess L decides it's a fine enough time to whip his legs open…that bastard… Shit! My face burned. Even though we were dating now it still was sort of embarrassing to have things like this happen. I glanced from the corner of my eye to Mello and Matt. Matt was still smoking while Mello was lying back with his eyes closed, arm draped over Matt's pelvis. I shyly looked up at L who had sat up causing me to straddle his narrow hips. His hands were warm on my lower back and his lips looked tempting. I shut my eyes and leaned into him ready for contact with those taunting-

"Snacks Boys!" I scrambled off of L's lap and sighed irritably. I'm starting to think my dad has some creepy ER or something that tells him to ruin every moment me and L are about to have.

"Dad Potato chips, Pizza bites and pop? I told you to get something sweet because L doesn't like salty things." I think he deliberately does this to get some self-satisfaction out of L's displeasure. I don't know why he hates L so much, but he just does.

"Must've forgotten ." He sheepishly chuckled and handed me the snacks. He knows damn well he didn't… I shoved the tray into Mello's hands and then proceeded to push my hovering father out of the room. As soon as that task was finished and I heard the reassuring sound of the creaking stairs I smiled. I turned to see everyone sitting cross legged around the platter. L whipped a bag of doughnuts out of his school bag and smiled.

"You shouldn't have to bring your own..." I frowned and reached for a crispy potato chip.

"All is well." A wet doughnut kiss was sloppily placed on my cheek and I grimaced.

"Light your Dad fucking is weird!" Mello confessed out of nowhere followed by an affirming nod from Matt. Where did that come from? I know he's not exactly normal but then again whose parents are? My father _is_ an honorable man.

"He's a little strange but not _that_ weird." I took a sip of pop and nearly choked when L blurted out something from behind me.

"How he looks at you makes me feel uneasy." He stared quizzically at the confection in his hand as he spoke.

"What are you all insinuating!" I half-near yelled at the three as they continued to give me that I-see-something-that-you-don't head shake.

"…He's a fucking creep…" Matt mumbled sending Mello into an obnoxious fit of laughter. Even L snorted into his drink.

"Oh whatever." I huffed and reached for more junk food.

"Love you too."

"Goodbye Matt!" I yelled from the stair case as he began to make his way to the door.

"Goodbye Light, see ya tomorrow!" He tried to stifle laughter as he glanced towards my dad who was sporting the glare-o-death.

"Goodbye Mello!" He returned the same look my Dad was shooting both him and Matt and pushed the said redhead out the door.

"Bye Light..." was muttered from behind a closing door. Alright time to say goodbye to my somewhat questionable boyfriend.

"Goodb-" I was hugged from behind and yanked up a few steps….Always a flashy exit. I laughed and pecked him on the lips. I knew better than to kiss him any deeper he wasn't _that _reserved especially in front of an audience. In fact I think he's 100% shame free. He pushed me into the railing, touching my lips with his own while gently delving his wet tongue into my mouth; slowly, he rubbed the slick muscle against my mouth in a soft, hot caress. He pulled away and whispered in my ear.

"Can I spend the night?" My body felt hot and flushed against his and I simply nodded and turned towards my mother.

"Light time to tell your friend goodbye!" My dad yelled from downstairs with an Angrier-than-thou tone evident in his voice.

"Mom can L spend the night? It's Friday tomorrow and his dad can pick up his stuff and bring it over."

"Sure it's ok with me." Mom gave me a wink and I smiled.

"Absolutely not!" Who fucking cares what you think?  
"Why not!" He's always done this since I was little, always wanting me under his watchful eye only letting me hang out with people he deemed OK.

"Because...just NO! and that is final!" I tried to blink the moisture out of my eyes but it didn't work. I felt L's arms wrap around me. I don't make a habit out of crying but lately I've been feeling like the older I get the tighter he tries to shackle those iron chains around my life. I have never had a grade below an A in my whole life almost effortlessly. I have never gotten into trouble with the law or caused him any unnecessary grief and yet he still doesn't let me do _anything_!

"Soichiro!" Go mom! I thought that my mom stepping in—as rare as that happened—would persuade my—for some reason pissed off—father to reconsider. I know L's a bit weird and slightly perverse but I'm a boy almost 18 at that and this whole shelter Light from the world thing is getting old. It's not as if I'm going to sleep with him with my whole family in the damn house especially with my junior high sister two doors down.

"Dad you just don't want me to hang out with anybody besides mom, you and Sayu!" I screamed down the stairs. I was yelling more at myself than at my father. It was like realization just punched me in the face. I always saw my dad as some epitome of justice and honor when in reality he was just, just a fucking control freak! He controlled my friends, my activities, and even my personal time! If anything me, mom or even Sayu wanted to do conflicted with "family" time it was a definite NO! I was trembling. I gently removed L's hand from my arm and looked into his eyes before running to my room. I quickly stripped myself changing into my black pajama bottoms and a t-shirt tossing my school clothes aside on the floor. My body curled into itself on my dark blue comforter as I let out the long past overdue water works. I only got a few moments of silence before I heard the footfalls of undoubtedly my father coming up to talk himself back into my favor. This has been happening ever since I was seven every time we'd have an argument I'd get angry and run away then he'd check on me right after and the issue would be chucked into the closet to be opened another time.

"Hey are you alright?" What do you think? Regardless I asked the question that had been tearing me up for quite some time now.

"Why do you hate L so much?" Oh god did I let out a sniffle…

"Because he's a perverted weirdo with no moral values and bad nutrition!" His voice bellowed throughout the room. I ignored his customary angry tone and tried to keep my cool.

"But he's also smart, and funny and a little witty and…" My face was growing hot. I can't believe what I'm about to say to my father of all people.

"So hot..." I shifted slightly on the bed and sat up a little. My father had a strange look in his eye could it be…acceptance?

"Will you let him spend the night tomorrow?" I couldn't help the small look of triumph that crossed my features. Maybe dad will allow me to do this just this once.

"NO!" His faced looked distraught, scared even and a feeling of uneasiness swam across my whole body. He approached me.

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU-" Before I could think any further a large hand slammed across my mouth and I could feel him leaning into me. My arms shot out and I gripped his shoulders tightly and pushed desperately trying to pry him off of me. Angry tears poured from my eyes as I began socking him anywhere I could while trying to kick and thrash my immobilized lower half

at him. My stomach felt cold as I met the lust filled dark eyes of my father.

"Don't Cry." He cooed softly into my ear as his hand traveled up my shirt and across my stomach hastily testing out the flesh. I screamed harder and freed one arm slamming my fist into his clavicle. The fist was simply taken into a tight grip and pinned onto the bed. I couldn't even fathom what I was screaming anymore I became robotic it varied between "NO!" and "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" and of course the logical "WHY!". The disgusting fingers caressed my lower stomach before Soichiro grabbed me harshly and nearly ripped my shirt as he took it off. I don't even understand how appealing I look anymore with my tear soaked red face and snot sniveling nose. If anything I was pathetic… I winced and tried to twist away as my body met a warm unwanted tongue that traveled up my chest and played with my nipples. I was sad and pissed off, sad that I couldn't do anything and fucking pissed off that this man I used to look up to more than anyone else would do this. It hurt, it fucking hurt! Small kisses littered my face in an attempt to remove the tears that never seemed to run out. I stopped screaming and turned my face away eyes training hard on the navy blue fabric of my comforter. Screaming isn't going to get me anywhere I need to somehow alert Mom. Fingers began working at my belt buckle and my heart froze. Hot white terror struck me as the cold air struck my thighs and more tears proceeded to soak my face. Bile was bubbling in my stomach and my legs were aching from his not so soft knees pinning me down into the mattress. Soichiro removed his dick from his pants and all previous rational thought of why screaming was pointless fled and I screamed harder than ever before.

"Shhh! Light baby don't you cry daddy's gonna make you feel good tonight!" He sang to me in the tune of the famous lullaby which obviously didn't soothe me more so disturbed me. My eyes were stinging and my head was throbbing from all the hot tears ;my voice almost failing me from its hoarseness. Cool air met my lips and realization hit that his hand had set my mouth free. Like a fish out of water I sucked in a big breath, ready to produce the kahuna of all screams when I was punched right in the stomach. Air sputtered from my mouth as paint shot into my stomach. WHAT THE FUCK!

"Good little boys listen to their fathers." The head of his dick brushed against my lips and I jutted my head away from it tightly closing my lips. By now a look of unadulterated hatred had marred my features more than likely distorting my tear worn face. He gave me a challenging look that made my whole body turn cold. Before I could even meet the challenging look with one of my own pain erupted in my scalp where a hand proceeded to yank every fucking hair off of my head. I kept my mouth clamped as more hot tears met cold ones. Fuck you! His free hand shot out and pinched my nose effectively cutting off my air supply. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! If only oxygen wasn't a necessity, FUCK! I was met with the bitter taste of my father's engorged length sliding along my tongue, cheeks and rubbing against the back of my throat. I gagged harshly sputtering around the slickened organ. That Ladies and Gentlemen oh so kindly earned me a bitch slap to the face that was so befitting of a bitch little piggy who wasn't strong enough to take down the big bad wolf alone. L… I was saving myself for L he won't want me after this, after I've been defiled by my own father. I could never kiss him with the mouth that was on some other man's dick. He deserves someone strong, pure someone who wouldn't have let it get this far; someone who wasn't so naïve that they would miss the warning signs. Maybe there's still a chance? I just need a moment, just a moment…. I bit down savagely on the disgusting penis and my dad cried out in pain. Now!

"MO-" The large hand quickly slammed over my mouth again nearly breaking my neck in the process. A distorted chuckle was the last thing I hear before my legs are propped open and an intense burning sensation met my asshole. I'm getting ripped open I know I am! My voice finally cracks and trembles dance around my body I can't relax, I can't reduce the pain and I can't look him in the eye. I panted, breaths coming out in short puffs as my eyes nearly crossed from the seemingly inhuman pain. I felt cold rivulets trickle out of my ass undoubtedly blood and I freaked, I was tearing! Then what happened you ask? Well then Ladies and Gentlemen the little bitch piggy gave one final plea before slipping into unconsciousness.

I woke around four thirty in the morning pride shattered and a feeling of disgust embedded into my skin like a tattoo. The bastard didn't even have the nerve to clean me up… My world was over everything I did leading up to now was to appease my father and get his approval of well, me. I chuckled cynically to myself he approved of me all right. I brought my trembling lower half of my body out from underneath the covers and limped my way to my bathroom. I turned on the warm spray and shakily got into the tub using one hand for balance as I was assaulted with the water. I stared at a particular bottle of body wash that was a gift from L it was apple pie scented.

We were at a mall one day –When we were just friends—and they had this random body collection near the chick aisles called the sweets collection. Anyway L got super excited and bought a whole bunch of body washes with smells that reminded him of his favorite treats and gave me this one. He told me that apple pie was delicious and so was I. Not the best pick up line a genius could come up with, but it did its justice. My heart ached painfully in my chest as I lathered my body with the usually comforting scent that did nothing but mock me.

"Sorry L your precious pie is rotten…" I showered three more times before shakily getting dressed and paying my mother for a visit.

I sat on the couch next to L who was dressed in his school uniform just as I was. But who was I kidding I wasn't going to school today.

"You ready to go?" He asked as a small smile he only seemed to show off to me flashed across his features.

"N-no…" My voice was trembling and my shoulders were shaking pathetically all I could think about was the sound of Soichiro's grunting and the excruciating pain. Light brown irises met dark grey and tears slipped down my face.

"Light are you well?" I buried my face in his shirt and sobbed profusely. Well this wasn't a part of the plan.

"Don't hate me L!" The plea came out muffled thanks to the cotton of his shirt in my mouth.

"Why would I hate you? What's wrong light? Tell me what's wrong, your, your scaring me." He gripped me tightly not like last night's forceful compliance but more secure like.

"What's wrong I don't like to see you cry." I was wrong for doing this L was never really good at handling high emotion situations and it was somewhat comforting and flattering at the same time to see him trying for me. So it was there with half of his shirt in my mouth I told him what happened. Save the details of course. He cradled me to his body closer and ran soothing circles across my back. L removed one hand from my back and wiped at his face. Was he?

"L are you-"

"…yeah…" my heart fluttered happily.

"Do you still find me desirable L? Someone so weak and-"

"_He_ is weak not you!" Before I could respond I was interrupted again as Soichiro ran for his life down the stairs while my mom bashed him all over his body with my baseball bat. She reminded me of Thor and his mighty hammer the way she was whacking at him. Soichiro nearly fell over from an unanticipated swing to the back of his calves.

My body froze when he spoke to me the memory of his heavy breathing and wet kisses littering my sobbing face sent me into crying fit in L's wrinkled school shirt.

""How could you do that to your son!" A whack resounded throughout the room and a thud followed soon after Soichiro had fallen.

"Why him Light? WHY HIM!" The real question is why you would do that to me. I nearly idolized you! I peaked one eye out from L's shirt and looked at Soichiro's lifeless eyes staring at me a look of uttermost defeat claiming his expression. L whipped out his phone and replied to a text patting me on the back a signal for me to get up. I glanced towards my mom's tear streaked face anger and regret marring her features. I wanted to run towards her and say "Mom it isn't your fault you're wonderful and we all were deceived." But I didn't say anything.

"L..thank you…" My mom said awkwardly as he got up. A curt nod was returned.

"Want me to carry you?" I shook my head and limped my way to the door trying to ignore the black eyes trained on my from the living room floor. Spindly fingers reached for my hand and I pulled away.

We sat in the back of L's Uncle Watari's car in silence. He reached for my hand again and I turned away and peered out the window. I did catch the kicked puppy look that went across his face and it tore me to pieces but L deserves someone better. Someone less broken… I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the cool glass and tried to stop the seemingly endless tears threatening to fall. It was quiet for a moment and then…

"Hi, my name is Light Yagami I'm seventeen years old and I'm brilliant. I like tennis and potato chips and I am strong willed and have someone sitting in the back seat with me who really cares about me and just wants to help but I'm stuck on the false idea that I have to recover from this alone." I slowly turned around. Pink lips flashed a relieved smile as I wordlessly took his hand in mine.

_**My dad has always been nothing less of a hero to me. He's assertive and courteous at the same time. He protects me, my mom and Sayu and the whole town while still being humble. That's why I make sure I accomplish nothing short of the best so I can one day be a man as great as he.**_

**Thank you all for reading I hope you guys enjoyed your long long long awaited second chapter and since you had such a long wait I have a gift for you all if you'd like it I'll throw in an After Story chapter since this has a sort of open ending.**

**Review that is if you guys deem me worthy XP**

E


End file.
